This invention relates to improved photographic bleaching compositions and to methods for their use to provide positive color images in color reversal photographic silver halide elements. Thus, this invention relates to the photographic industry and to photochemical processing in particular.
The conventional image-forming process of silver halide photography includes imagewise exposure of a color photographic silver halide recording material to actinic radiation (such as visible light), and the eventual manifestation of a useable image by wet photochemical processing of that exposed material. A fundamental step of photochemical processing is the treatment of the material with one or more developing agents to reduce silver halide to silver metal. A useful color image consists of one or more images in organic dyes produced from an oxidized developing agent formed wherever silver halide is reduced to metallic silver.
To obtain useful color images, it is usually necessary to remove all of the silver from the photographic element after color development. This is sometimes known as xe2x80x9cdeliveringxe2x80x9d. Removal of silver is generally accomplished by oxidizing the metallic silver, and then dissolving it and undeveloped silver halide with a xe2x80x9csolventxe2x80x9d or fixing agent in what is known as a fixing step. Oxidation is achieved with an oxidizing agent, commonly known as a bleaching agent.
Color photographic elements can be designed to provide either color negative or color positive images. For example, color negative images can be produced by imaging and appropriate color processing of imagewise exposed color negative films. The typical commercial processing methods for such films generally include color development, bleaching, fixing and final rinsing or stabilizing steps (for example, the conventional Process C-41 method commercialized by Eastman Kodak Company).
A commercially important process intended for providing positive color images can include the following sequence of processing steps: first (or black-and-white) development, reversal reexposure, color development, bleaching, fixing, washing and/or stabilizing. Another useful process has the same steps, but stabilizing (or prebleaching) is carried out between color development and bleaching. Such conventional steps are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,779 (Cullinan et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,356 (Cullinan et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,725 (Cullinan et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,195 (Darmon et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,264 (Cullinan et al) for the processing of color reversal films, and are commercialized for example as Process E-6 and Process K-12 by Eastman Kodak Company.
The most common bleaching agents for color photographic processing are complexes of ferric ion and various organic chelating ligands (such as aminopolycarboxylic acids), of which there are hundreds of possibilities, all with varying bleaching activities and biodegradability. Common organic chelating ligands used as part of bleaching agents for color negative film processing include ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA), 1,3-propylenediaminetetraacetic acid (PDTA) and nitrilotriacetic acid (NTA).
Ferric complexes with PDTA or its salts are excellent bleaching agents that are commonly used in processing color negative films in the commercial Process C-41 processing method.
Attempts to use these effective and inexpensive bleaching agents to process color reversal films successfully have encountered a problem. The bleaching agents tend to form thick, gelatinous precipitates in the presence of inorganic phosphate ions. Such ions are common in various photoprocessing compositions, notably the color developing and prebleaching compositions that are often used in processing color reversal materials. Phosphate ions in these compositions are apparently carried over into the bleaching solution. If the PDTA-based bleaching agents are present, the undesirable precipitates are formed.
One way to solve this problem is to remove the phosphate ions from the various processing compositions so carryover solutions do not contaminate the bleaching composition. It has not been possible to remove sufficient inorganic phosphate ions from all of those compositions.
Thus, there remains a need for PDTA bleaching compositions that are free of precipitates in the presence of inorganic phosphate ions.
The problems with known photographic photoprocessing compositions and methods are overcome with the use of a photographic bleaching composition that in aqueous form has a pH of at least 4 and comprises:
a) at least 0.01 mol/l of a bleaching agent that comprises ferric ion chelated with 1,3-propylenediaminetetraacetic acid or a salt thereof, and
b) at least 0.005 mol/l of an organic polyphosphonic acid, an aminopolysuccinic acid, or a polycarboxylic acid containing at least one hydroxy group as a compound to prevent bleaching agent precipitation.
This invention also provides a photographic prebleaching composition that is in aqueous form has a pH of at least 4 and comprises:
c) at least 0.001 mol/l of a photographic prebleaching chemical, and
d) at least 0.01 mol/l of an organic polyphosphonic acid, an aminopolysuccinic acid, or a polycarboxylic acid containing at least one hydroxy group as a compound to prevent bleaching agent precipitation
This invention also provides a method of photographic processing comprising bleaching an imagewise exposed and color developed color reversal photographic silver halide element with the photographic bleaching composition or photographic prebleaching composition described above.
The advantages of this invention are several. The color photographic elements can be processed using a highly effective and inexpensive photographic bleaching agent for color reversal processing without the problem of precipitation if inorganic phosphate ions are present. Because a more effective bleaching agent can be used, less of it is discharged to the environment in effluent. Moreover, other components in the bleaching composition may be lessened, thereby further lowering costs and environmental impact.
The precipitate problem is overcome by having certain bleaching agent precipitation preventing compounds in the bleaching composition. These compounds can be introduced into the bleaching composition of this invention directly (for example during manufacturing or use), or by carryover from prior processing solutions, such as a photographic prebleaching solution. Generally, the bleaching agent precipitation preventing compounds used in the practice of this invention are present in the bleaching composition in an amount of at least 50% of the concentration of the inorganic phosphate ions that can be 0.0005 mol/l or more.
The photographic bleaching composition and method of this invention can be used to provide a color positive image in what are known in the art as color reversal photographic elements. After such elements are imagewise exposed and subjected to at least color development, they are bleached and fixed to remove silver, and otherwise processed using conventional steps and compositions (such as using conventional Process E-6 conditions).
Photographic bleaching is carried out in one or more bleaching steps using a particularly desirable bleaching agent that is a ferric complex of 1,3-propylyenediaminetetraacetic acid (PDTA), or a suitable ammonium or alkali metal salt thereof. This is the primary bleaching agent in the bleaching composition meaning that it comprises at least 50 mol % of all ferric complex bleaching agents in the composition. Preferably, the primary bleaching agent comprises at least 70 mol % of the total iron complex bleaching agents, and more preferably, it is the only ferric complex bleaching agent.
Generally, the primary bleaching agent is present in the bleaching compositions of this invention in an amount of at least 0.01 mol/l, and preferably in an amount of from about 0.1 to about 0.4 mol/l.
The bleaching compositions can also include one or more additional biodegradable or one or more non-biodegradable ferric-ligand complexes as long as they are not the xe2x80x9cprimaryxe2x80x9d bleaching agent. Preferably, the additional chelating ligands used in such complexes are biodegradable. There may also be present a minor quantity of non-biodegradable bleaching agents of which there are hundreds of possibilities known in the art.
There are many known classes of biodegradable aminopolycarboxylic acid or polycarboxylic acid chelating ligands that can be used to form biodegradable ferric ion bleaching agents. One class of such chelating ligands includes iminodiacetic acid and its derivatives (or salts thereof), including alkyliminodiacetic acids that have a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms (such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl and t-butyl). Particularly useful alkyliminodiacetic acids are methyliminodiacetic acid (MIDA) and ethyliminodiacetic acid (EIDA), and MIDA is the most preferred. These ligands can be used in the free acid form or as alkali metal (for example, sodium and potassium) or ammonium salts.
Still another useful class of biodegradable chelating ligands are aminodisuccinic and aminomonosuccinic acids (or salts thereof) including ethylenediaminedisuccinic acid (EDDS) and ethylenediaminemonosuccinic acid (EDMS). Aminodisuccinic acids are compounds having one or more nitrogen atoms (preferably two or more nitrogen atoms) and preferably two of the nitrogen atoms are bonded to a succinic acid group (or salt thereof). Preferred chelating ligands have at least two nitrogen atoms, preferably no more than ten nitrogen atoms, and more preferably, no more than 6 nitrogen atoms. The remaining nitrogen atoms (not attached to a succinic acid group) are preferably substituted with hydrogen atoms only, but other substituents can also be present. Most preferably, the succinic acid group(s) are attached to terminal nitrogen atoms (meaning first or last nitrogens in the compounds). More details about such chelating ligands including representative chelating ligands are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,085 (noted above), incorporated herein by reference.
Aminomonosuccinic acids (or salts thereof) are compounds having at least one nitrogen atom to which a succinic acid (or salt) group is attached. Otherwise, the compounds are defined similarly to the aminodisuccinic acids described above. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,085 (noted above) also provides more details about such compounds, particularly the polyamino monosuccinic acids. EDMS is preferred in this class of chelating ligands.
Still other useful biodegradable ferric ion chelating ligands include, but are not limited to, alaninediacetic acid, xcex2-alaninediacetic acid (ADA), nitrilotriacetic acid (NTA), glycinesuccinic acid (GSA), 2-pyridylmethyliminodiacetic acid (PMIDA), citric acid and tartaric acid.
The iron salts used to form bleaching agents in the practice of this invention are generally ferric ion salts which provide a suitable amount of ferric ion for complexation with the ligands defined below. Useful ferric salts include, but are not limited to, ferric nitrate nonahydrate, ferric ammonium sulfate, ferric oxide, ferric sulfate and ferric chloride. Ferric nitrate is preferred. These salts can be provided in any suitable form and are available from a number of commercial sources.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cbiodegradablexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbiodegradabilityxe2x80x9d refer to at least 80% decomposition in the standard test protocol specified by the Organization for Economic Cooperation and Development (OECD), OECD 301B xe2x80x9cReady Biodegradability: Modified Sturm Testxe2x80x9d which is well known in the photographic processing art.
If up to 50 mol % of the total iron-complex bleaching agents are non-biodegradable, such bleaching agents can be any of hundreds of possible ferric ion complexes that are known in the considerable publications for this art. Particularly useful bleaching agents of this type are ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid, 1,4-cyclohexanediaminetetraacetic acid and hydroxyethylethylenediaminetriacetic acid.
It is not necessary that the ferric ion and the chelating ligand(s) be present in the bleaching composition in stoichiometric proportions. It is preferred, however, that the molar ratio of the total chelating ligands (at least 50 mol % PDTA) to ferric iron be from about 1:1 to about 5:1. In a more preferred embodiment, the ratio is about 1:1 to about 2.5:1 moles of total chelating ligands per mole of ferric ion.
Generally speaking, ferric ions are present in the bleaching composition in an amount of at least 0.01 mol/l, and preferably at least 0.1 mol/l, and generally up to 1 mol/l, and preferably up to 0.25 mol/l.
The bleaching agents are generally provided for the present invention by mixing a ferric ion compound (typically a water-soluble salt) with the desired chelating ligands (including PDTA) in an aqueous solution. The pH of the solution is adjusted using appropriate acids or bases.
An essential component of the bleaching composition is an organic polyphosphonic acid (or ammonium or alkali metal salts thereof), an aminopolysuccinic acid (or ammonium or alkali metal salts thereof), or a polycarboxylic acid containing at least one hydroxy group (or ammonium or alkali metal salts thereof) as a compound to prevent bleaching agent precipitation (that is, precipitation of Fe-PDTA). These bleaching agent precipitation prevention xe2x80x9cadditivesxe2x80x9d are present generally in uncomplexed form, meaning that they are not present as ferric complexes.
Useful organic polyphosphonic acids are organic compounds having at least two phosphonic acid (or equivalent salts) groups, and include but are not limited to, amino-N,N-dimethylenephosphonic acids (or equivalent salts), aminopolyphosphonic acids such as aminodiphosphonic acids (or eqiuvalent salts), N-acylaminodiphosphonic acids (or equivalent salts), and hydroxyalkylidene diphosphonic acids (or equivalent salts). Representative compounds of these various classes are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,716 (Vincent et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,804 (Vincent et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,068 (Kuse), and Research Disclosure, publication 20405 (April, 1981), publication 18837 (December 1979), publication 18826 (December 1979), and publication 13410 (June, 1975), all incorporated herein by reference.
Preferred classes of organic polyphosphonic acid compounds include aminopolyphosphonic acids and hydroxy-substituted polyphosphonic acids.
Representative compounds of this type are 1-hydroxyethylidene-1,1-diphosphonic acid, ethylenediaminetetra(methylenephosphonic acid), morpholinomethanediphosphonic acid, hexamethylenediaminetetra-(methylenephosphonic acid), diethylenetriaminepenta(methylenephosphonic acid), and aminotri(methylenephosphonic acid).
Aminopolysuccinic acids that are be used in this invention include but are not limited to an organic acids having at least one amino group and two or more succinic acid groups. Examples of such compounds include iminodisuccinic acid, EDDS (defined above) and similar compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,085 (noted above).
Polycarboxylic acids having at least two carboxy groups and at least one hydroxy group include organic acids having at least two carboxy groups and at least one hydroxy group.
Representative compounds of this type are 2-hydroxy-1,3-propylenediaminetetraacetic acid, hydroxyaspartic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, malic acid, citramalic acid, hydroxymalonic acid, and dihydroxyfumaric acid.
These compounds that are used to prevent precipitation of Fe-PDTA can be used in mixtures, but are generally present in an amount of at least 0.005 mol/l, and preferably from about 0.01 to about 0.5 mol/l. These compounds can be readily prepared using known starting materials and synthetic procedures, or obtained from a number of commercial sources including Dow Chemical Company, Aldrich Chemical Co, and Solutia Inc.
Bromide or iodide ions, or both, may be present in the bleaching composition of this invention. Such ions are provided in the form of watersoluble salts including ammonium, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal salts. The preferred salts are sodium, potassium and ammonium salts. Preferably, ammonium ions comprise at least 50 mol % of the total cations in the composition.
The bleaching composition can also include other addenda that may be useful in either working strength bleaching solutions, concentrates, replenishers or regenerators, such as buffers, optical brighteners, whitening agents, preservatives (such as sulfites), metal sequestering agents, anti-scumming agents, organic antioxidants, biocides, anti-fungal agents, and anti-foam agents.
Useful buffers include acetic acid, propionic acid, succinic acid, maleic acid, malonic acid, tartaric acid, and other water-soluble aliphatic or aromatic carboxylic acids known in the art. Acetic acid and succinic acid are preferred. Inorganic buffers, such as borates, hydrobromic acid and carbonates can be used if desired. The bleaching compositions are preferably aqueous solutions having a pH of from about 4 to about 8. A preferred pH is in the range of from about 5 to about 7. Alternatively, the compositions can be formulated as solids materials in the form of dry powders, granules or tablets that upon dissolution in water have the noted pH.
The photographic bleaching compositions of this invention can also be photographic bleach-fixing compositions that include one or more fixing agents as well as the noted bleaching agents. Useful fixing agents are described below. Preferably, however, the photographic bleaching compositions contain no photochemically active amount of a fixing agent, and thusly are not considered photographic bleach-fixing compositions.
The present invention also provides photographic prebleaching compositions that can be used prior to the bleaching step. Such compositions can also include one or more of the xe2x80x9cadditivesxe2x80x9d described above for preventing precipitation of PDTA. When a portion of the prebleaching composition is carried over into the bleaching composition, the desired effect can be achieved.
Prebleaching compositions generally include one or more prebleaching chemicals such as bleach accelerating agents and dye stabilizing agents (such as formaldehyde or formaldehyde precursors). Sulfur-containing compounds are most commonly used as bleach accelerating agents, and include such classes of materials as aliphatic thiols, heterocyclic thiols, disulfides and thioethers. More details about such compounds and other useful components of prebleaching compositions are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,195 (Darmon et al), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,264 (Cullinan et al), both incorporated herein by reference. A particularly useful prebleaching composition of this invention includes a sulfurcontaining bleach accelerating agent, a formaldehyde precursor, a preservative (such as a sulfite), a metal ion sequestering agent (such as EDTA), and the xe2x80x9cadditivexe2x80x9d described above. These components are provided in the concentrations well known in the art. The amount of the xe2x80x9cadditivexe2x80x9d is at least 0.01 mol/l and preferably from about 0.02 to about 1 mol/l.
A photographic fixing composition is used at least after the bleaching step. If desired, more than one fixing step can be used, and one or more of those steps can precede the bleaching step as long as one fixing step follows the bleaching step. One or more intermediate washing steps can separate the bleaching and fixing steps if desired.
A useful photographic fixing composition is an aqueous composition containing one or more photographic fixing agents, with or without fixing accelerators. Useful fixing agents include, but are not limited to, sulfites, thiocyanates, thiosulfates, and mixtures thereof. Fixing accelerators include, but are not limited to, thioethers, and mercaptotriazoles. The fixing agents can be present as thiosulfate or thiocyanate salts (that is alkali metal or ammonium salts) as is well known in the art. Mixtures of at least one thiosulfate and at least one thiocyanate may be particularly useful in some methods of the invention, especially when more rapid fixing is desired.
The photographic fixing solution can include other addenda commonly useful in such solutions for various purposes, including buffers, metal sequestering agents, and electron transfer agents.
In some embodiments, the photographic fixing composition can include one or more uncomplexed aminodisuccinic acids that have one or more nitrogen atoms, and one or more of the nitrogen atoms are bonded to one or two succinic acid groups (or salts thereof) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,422 granted to me. Such compounds include both monoaminodisuccinic acids (or salts thereof) and polyaminodisuccinic acids (or salts thereof) as described above for the second chelating ligand.
Such compounds have at least two nitrogen atoms, preferably no more than ten nitrogen atoms, and more preferably, no more than 6 nitrogen atoms. The remaining nitrogen atoms (not attached to a succinic acid group) are preferably substituted with hydrogen atoms only, but other substituents can also be present. Most preferably, the succinic acid group(s) are attached to terminal nitrogen atoms (meaning first or last nitrogens in the compounds). More details about such compounds and their preparation are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,085 (noted above).
Representative compounds of this type that are used as uncomplexed xe2x80x9cadditivesxe2x80x9d in the fixing composition include, but are not limited to, ethylenediamine-N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid (EDDS), diethylenetriamine-N,Nxe2x80x3-disuccinic acid, triethylenetetraamine-N,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-disuccinic acid, 1,6-hexamethylenediamine-N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid, tetraethylenepentamine-N,Nxe2x80x3xe2x80x3-disuccinic acid, 2-hydroxypropylene-1,3-diamine-N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid, 1,2-propylenediamine-N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid, 1,3-propylenediamine-N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid, cis-cyclohexanediamine-N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid, trans-cyclohexanediamine-N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid, ethylenebis(oxyethylenenitrilo)-N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid, methyliminodisuccinic acid, and iminodisuccinic acid (IDSA). EDDS and IDSA are preferred. Racemic mixtures of the uncomplexed additives can be used, or essentially pure isomers can be used. For example, the [S,S] isomer of EDDS may be useful in this manner.
Other uncomplexed biodegradable or non-biodegradable polycarboxylic acids (for example, citric acid, nitrilotriacetic acid, tartaric acid, or ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid) can be included in the fixing composition as well as long as sufficient aminodisuccinic acid(s) are present to achieve the desired reduction in residual iron during fixing.
The amount of fixing agent useful in the photographic fixing composition is well known in the art, and is generally at least 0.5 mol/l. Other details about fixing solutions are also well known in the art to a skilled photographic processing chemist. The compositions can include but are not limited to, buffers, biocides, anti-fungal agents, optical brighteners, preservatives (such as sulfites), organic antioxidants, anti-scumming agents, and sequestering agents.
The bleaching and prebleaching compositions of this invention can be used to process a suitable color reversal photographic element using any suitable processing equipment and conditions including conventional processing equipment and conditions (such as large processors or minilab processors). Generally, the processing equipment includes a series of tanks containing the various processing solutions in sequence. In most of such processing apparatus, the processed materials are generally immersed in the processing solutions. The volumes of the processing solutions can vary from less than 100 ml to 50 liters. Such processing equipment may also include rollers to guide the photographic material through the various processing tanks.
The bleaching and prebleaching compositions of this invention can be used as working tank solutions or replenishers, and can be in diluted or concentrated form for use as a regenerator and/or replenisher. The fixing solutions described above can be similarly prepared and used. Both solutions can be replenished at a replenishment rate of up to 1000 ml/m2. Replenishment can be accomplished directly into the processing tank, or a portion of overflow can be mixed with a regenerator to provide a suitable regenerated replenisher. The regenerator concentrate itself can be delivered directly to the processing tank.
Prebleaching can be carried out in less than 4 minutes. For example, the prebleaching time is generally from about 1 to about 3 minutes at from about 20 to about 45xc2x0 C.
Bleaching according to this invention can be carried out in less than 8 minutes. For example, the time may be within 6 minutes, and more preferably within 5 minutes. Preferably, at least 95% of the silver in the processed material is bleached during this bleaching time. Bleaching temperatures are generally from about 20 to about 45xc2x0 C.
Fixing can be carried out within 4 minutes, and even shorter times may be desirable under certain conditions. Fixing temperatures can generally be from about 20 to about 50xc2x0 C.
Each of the bleaching and fixing steps can be carried out in one or more tanks or stages arranged in countercurrent or concurrent flow. Any fixing method can be used, including immersing the element in the fixing composition (with or without agitation or circulation), bringing the element into contact with a web or drum surface that is wet in such a way that the fixing composition is brought into contact with the element, or by applying the fixing composition to the element by high velocity jet or spray.
During fixing, the fixing composition in the processor may accumulate dissolved silver halide, and other substances that are extracted from the processed photographic element. Such materials, and particularly silver halide, can be removed using known means, such as ion exchange, electrolysis, electrodialysis and precipitation.
Color reversal photographic elements are also subjected to several other processing steps and compositions in order to provide the desired color image. The details of such processing steps and compositions are well known. For example, color reversal processing may include first development, a reversal step, color development, pre-bleaching or conditioning, post-fixing stabilizing, and the color photographic elements processed therein, including emulsions, supports and other details thereof, are well known from hundreds of publications, some of which are listed in Research Disclosure, publication 38957, pages 592-639, September 1996, incorporated herein by reference. Research Disclosure is a publication of Kenneth Mason Publications Ltd., Dudley House, 12 North Street, Emsworth, Hampshire PO10 7DQ England.
Since the bleaching and fixing steps are separate steps in an overall image-forming method of this invention, any processing sequence can be used for processing the color reversal elements. For example, two conventional processing methods are known as Process E-6 and Process K-14 for color reversal films.
Preferably, the present invention is carried out to provide color positive images using a typical sequence of steps including first development (black-and-white development), a reversal processing step, color developing, bleaching, fixing, and stabilizing. There may be various washing steps between other steps, as well as a pre-bleach step or conditioning step before bleaching. Alternatively, dye stabilizing can occur after fixing. Many details of such processes are provided in incorporated herein by reference. Other details are provided in Research Disclosure, publication 38957 (noted above), and references noted therein.
Color reversal films used in the practice of this invention are comprised of a support having thereon a plurality of photosensitive silver halide emulsion layers that can contain any conventional silver halide (or mixture thereof). Such films generally have silver halide emulsions having at least 1 mol % iodide based on total silver.
Useful supports are well known and include polyester films, polycarbonate films and cellulose acetate films. The silver halide layers include conventional binder materials, and other conventional addenda. Some specific commercially available color reversal photographic films that can be processed using this invention include EKTACHROME and KODACHROME Color Reversal Films (Eastman Kodak Company), FUJICHROME Color Reversal Films (Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd.), AGFACHROME Color Reversal Films (AGFA), KONICACHROME Color Reversal Films (Konica) and SCOTCHCHROME Color Reversal Films (Imation).
Color reversal films particularly useful in the practice of this invention include those containing what are known as arylpyrazolone type of magenta dye forming color couplers. Such color couplers are well known in the art. One such compound is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,725 (Cullinan et al).
A black-and-white composition used in the first development generally includes one or more black and white developing agents (such as dihydroxybenzenes or derivatives thereof, ascorbic acid or derivatives thereof, aminophenol and 3-pyrazolidone type developing agents) that are well known in the art, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,050 (Yamada et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,859 (Nothnagle et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,859 (noted above) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,875 (Opitz et al), all incorporated herein by reference.
Photographic reversal compositions are also known in the art, including for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,282 (Bard et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,302 (Buongiome et al), both incorporated herein by reference.
The color development is generally accomplished with a color developing composition containing the chemical components conventionally used for that purpose, including color developing agents, buffering agents, metal ion sequestering agents, optical brighteners, halides, antioxidants, sulfites and other compounds readily apparent to one skilled in the art. Examples and amounts of such components are well known in the art, including for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,725 (Cullinan et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,264 (Cullinan et al), both incorporated herein by reference.
A final rinse composition generally has a pH of from about 5 to about 9 (in liquid form), and can include one or more surfactants (anionic, nonionic or both), biocides and buffering agents as is well known in the art. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,970 (Giorgianni et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,396 (McGuckin et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,980 (McGuckin et al), U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,948 (McGuckin et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,765 (McGuckin et al), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
All of the compositions useful in the practice of this invention can be provided in either working strength or concentrated form. If in the form of concentrates, suitable dilution before or during use would be readily apparent to one skilled in the art.